dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Zaczarowany Las
}} Zaczarowany Las, znany także jako Misthaven, to jedna z krain w Krainie Baśni, pojawiająca się w serialach Dawno, dawno temu i Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Zaczarowany Las to kraina podzielona na kilka królestw, każde jest rządzone przez innego monarchę. Zamieszkują ją ludzie władający magią, ale także normalni, nieposiadający mocy. Żyją tu także magiczne istoty, takie jak wróżki czy syreny. Dawno temu w Zaczarowanym Lesie został osadzony pierwszy ogień ludzkości, skradziony bogom przez Prometeusza. Pięćset lat przed przybyciem Emmy do Camelotu Merlin oraz jego ukochana, Nimue, przybyli do Zaczarowanego Lasu, aby za pomocą płomienia przetopić Świętego Graala w miecz zwany Excaliburem, który pozbawiłby mężczyznę nieśmiertelności i pozwoliłby kochankom żyć normalnie. Jednakże, w tajemnicy przed Merlinem, kobieta napiła się z kielicha i zyskała magię. Użyła swoich mocy do zemsty na Vortiganie i zabiciu go, przez co jej dusza została skażona mrokiem, a sama stała się pierwszą Mroczną. Następnie rozbiła Excalibur na dwie części, aby Merlin nie mógł zniszczyć mroku ani jej magii. Jakiś czas później Nimue stworzyła w Zaczarowanym Lesie kryptę dla własnego użytku, znaną jako krypta Mrocznego. Zmieniła także swoją mroczną duszę w klątwę, która po jej śmierci pozwoli jej żyć w innym ciele. W ten sposób osoba, która zabije Mrocznego magicznym sztyletem, sama zostanie obdarzona mocami Mrocznego. Przez stulecia istniało kilkunastu Mrocznych, w tym Gorgon Niezwyciężony oraz Zoso. Przez długi okres czasu w różnych królestwach Zaczarowanego Lasu były toczone wojny między ludźmi a ogrami. Rumpelsztyk walczył w pierwszej wojnie z bestiami, jednakże uciekł on z pola bitwy, kiedy dowiedział się od Wyroczni, że w czasie walki zginie, osierocając syna. Kilka lat później królestwo, w którym mieszkał, zaczęło zmuszać dzieci do udziału w wojnie. Rumpelsztyk, obawiając się o utratę własnego syna, uciekł razem z nim. Po drodze spotkał tajemniczego starca, który zachęcił go do kradzieży magicznego sztyletu mogącego kontrolować Mrocznego. Rumpelsztyk postanowił ukraść sztylet księciu z nadzieją, że ochroni Baelfire'a i stanie się Mrocznym, aby czynić dobro. Mężczyzna przywołał Mrocznego i zabił go sztyletem w przypływie ślepej wściekłości. Wtedy dostrzegł, że był to starzec, którego wcześniej spotkał. Imię Rumpelsztyka zastąpiło imię Zoso na sztylecie, a sam mężczyzna zyskał uprawnienia Mrocznego. Mimo że mrok zagościł w nim na dobre i stał się okrutnym i złym czarownikiem, udało mu się zakończyć pierwszą wojnę z ogrami. Po jakimś czasie wybuchły co najmniej dwie kolejne wojny z ogrami, jednakże niewiele o nich wiadomo. Szlachcianka Regina, córka księcia Henry'ego i Cory, dzięki ingerencji matki miała poślubić króla Leopolda i zostać królową. Kiedy jej przyszła pasierbica Śnieżka wyjawiła Corze, że ta kocha innego mężczyznę, kobieta zabiła go, aby upewnić się, że jej córka zostanie królową. To wydarzenie spowodowało, że Regina zaczęła nienawidzić Śnieżki. Po zabiciu króla sama objęła władzę, rządząc żelazną ręką jako Zła Królowa, mając na celu przede wszystkim zemstę na pasierbicy. Nie chciała dopuścić, aby to ona została królową, knuła i spiskowała, aby ją zabić. Między pasierbicą a macochą wywiązała się wojna. Po stronie Śnieżki stanęli jej ukochany, Książę, a także przyjaciele, natomiast Zła Królowa zyskała sojusznika w postaci króla George'a, który pragnął zemsty na swoim przybranym synu, ukochanym Śnieżki. Książę i Śnieżka rozpoczęli przygotowania do odzyskania królestwa, podczas gdy próby Reginy dotyczące morderstwa i otrucia pasierbicy nie przynosiły skutków. Kiedy wrogie wojska zostały pokonane, król George został powstrzymany, Zła Królowa wygnana, a młodzi kochankowie objęli władzę w królestwie, przywracając pokój w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Jednakże chęć zemsty Złej Królowej nie zniknęła. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wszystkie inne środki pokonania pasierbicy zawiodły, kobieta postanowiła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę, aby zniszczyć szczęście nie tylko Śnieżki, ale również wszystkich mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu. Jedyną nadzieją na jej złamanie miało być dziecko Śnieżki i Księcia, owoc prawdziwej miłości. Dlatego też niemowlę zostało wysłane do innego świata, aby mogło uniknąć klątwy. Po rzuceniu klątwy wszyscy mieszkańcy krainy zostali pochłonięci przez nią pochłonięci i trafili do Świata Bez Magii, do miasteczka zwanego Storybrooke. Stracili pamięć z dawnego życia, czas przestał płynąć, nie mogli zaznać szczęścia. Jedyną osobą znającą prawdę była Zła Królowa - Regina Mills, burmistrzyni miasteczka, której zemsta nareszcie się udała. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Kiedy Zła Królowa rzuciła Mroczną Klątwę, jej matka Cora otoczyła pewien teren Zaczarowanego Lasu zaklęciem ochronnym, dzięki czemu został on ochroniony przed przekleństwem. Znajdujący się tam ludzie nie zostali objęci klątwą, ale przez dwadzieścia osiem lat pozostali zamrożeni w czasie, aż do jej złamania. Po pierwszej klątwie Kiedy w Storybrooke została zdjęta klątwa przez Emmę Swan, czas w Zaczarowanym Lesie ponownie zaczął płynąć. Ogry ponownie rozpanoszyły się po krainie, siejąc spustoszenie i stanowiąc niebezpieczeństwo. Ocaleni przez zaklęcie ochronne mieszkańcy zbudowali bezpieczne schronienie, aby chronić się przed bestiami. Uwięzili także Corę, obwiniając jej córkę o zgubę ich świata. Kobieta jednak zabiła przywódcę ocalałych, Lancelota, i przyjęła jego tożsamość. Śnieżka, znana jako Mary Margaret Blanchard, oraz Emma Swan trafiły do Zaczarowanego Lasu przypadkowo, wpadając w portal otworzony przez kapelusz Jeffersona w Storybrooke. Początkowo zostały uznane za wrogów i uwięzione, jednak później zyskały przychylność mieszkańców, demaskując Corę udającą Lancelota. Kiedy matka Złej Królowej zabiła wszystkich ocalałych z wyjątkiem Aurory i Mulan, kobiety postanowiły pomóc Mary Margaret i Emmie w powrocie do Storybrooke. Tymczasem Cora i współpracujący z nią kapitan Hak również postanowili udać się do miasteczka. Kobieta zamierzała spotkać się z córką, mężczyzna natomiast pragnął zemsty na Rumpelsztyku, który w przeszłości zabił jego ukochaną. Ostatecznie Emma i Mary Margaret wróciły do Storybrooke przez portal otworzony w jeziorze Nostos. Corze i Hakowi również udało się trafić do Świata Bez Magii dzięki magicznej fasoli. Po jakimś czasie Aurorze i Mulan udało się zwrócić Phillipowi duszę, wyssaną wcześniej przez Widmo. Razem odnaleźli na plaży nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, którym postanowili się zająć. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, przedstawił się jako syn Rumpelsztyka. Razem z Mulan udał się do zamku ojca, gdzie spotkał Robin Hooda i jego Wesołą Kompanię. Dzięki ich pomocy udało mu się trafić do Nibylandii, aby ratować swojego syna i ukochaną. Ostatecznie Phillip i Aurora zamieszkali razem w pałacu, spodziewając się dziecka, a Mulan dołączyła do Robina. Przed drugą klątwą Jakiś czas później zamek Złej Królowej został opanowany przez Złą Czarownicę z Zachodu. Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa, a później także Robin Hooda i jego Wesołą Kompanię. Od nich dowiedzieli się, że ogry zostały pokonane, a sami odbudowują królestwo. Wszyscy postanowili udać się do pałacu Reginy, na miejscu jednak okazało się, że jest on otoczony barierą. Po spotkaniu skrzydlatej małpy Regina wywnioskowała, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej zamek. Razem z Robinem zakradła się tunelami do pałacu i wyłączyła osłonę. Spotkała także Złą Czarownicę, która przedstawiła się jako jej przyrodnia siostra Zelena. Wiedźma przysięgła, że zemści się na niej za to, że miała wszystko, podczas gdy ona sama została porzucona przez matkę, po czym opuściła zamek. Mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu spędzili rok w swojej krainie. Kiedy Zła Czarownica ujawniła, że zamierza odebrać Śnieżce i Księciu ich nowe, jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko do swoich niecnych planów, kochankowie postanowili znaleźć sposób na pokonanie wiedźmy. Od Glindy dowiedzieli się, że słabością Zeleny jest biała magia. Wierząc, że jedynie Emma może ją powstrzymać, Śnieżka postanowiła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Książę ofiarował do tego swe serce, które jego żona z pewnymi oporami przyjęła. Chwilę po tym, jak je zmiażdżyła, Książę padł bez życia na posadzkę. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, która dodała do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, aby wymazać wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Zanim klątwa rozprzestrzeniła się, Regina - na prośbę Śnieżki - wyrwała jej serce, rozerwała na pół, po czym umieściła połówkę jej serca w Księciu, co przywróciło go do życia. Po chwili klątwa przeniosła ich do nowego Storybrooke, wymacując im pamięć z roku spędzonego w tej krainie. Po drugiej klątwie Do Zaczarowanego Lasu przybyli Anna i Kristoff z Arendelle. Udali się do pirata Czarnobrodego, aby kupić od niego Gwiazdę Życzeń, mając nadzieję wykorzystać ją do znalezienia Elsy. Jednakże mężczyzna zdradził ich, ujawniając, że współpracuje z Hansem. Kochankowie zostali zamknięci skrzyni i wrzuceni do wody. Z opresji uratowała ich Elsa, która sprowadziła skrzynię z Anną oraz Kristoffem do Storybrooke przy użyciu Gwiazdy Życzeń. Przed trzecią klątwą Po wchłonięciu mroku, Emma zniknęła ze Storybrooke i odrodziła się w krypcie Mrocznego w Zaczarowanym Lesie jako nowa Mroczna. Tam spotkała młodą wojowniczkę imieniem Merida. Przyjaciele i rodzina Emmy przybyli do Zaczarowanego Lasu przez tornado, które przeniosło cały bar Babci do magicznej krainy. Ostatecznie udało im się odnaleźć kobietę. Spotkali także króla Artura, który zaprosił ich do Camelotu. Kiedy bohaterom udało się uwolnić Merlina z drzewa, czarodziej ujawnił, że będzie w stanie pozbyć się mroku z Emmy, kiedy Excalibur zostanie scalony za pomocą prometejskiego płomienia. Kiedy Emma i Merlin udali się po ogień do Zaczarowanego Lasu, czarodziej opowiedział jej o pierwszej Mrocznej. Emma była także zmuszona do walki z samą sobą, gdy mrok stworzył wyobrażenie Nimue w jej umyśle. Kobiecie udało się przezwyciężyć mroczne pokusy i zdobyć iskrę niezbędną do zjednoczenia Excalibura. Jednakże podczas próby scalenia Excalibura ze sztyletem Hak zaczął krwawić w wyniku rany zadanej mieczem, jako że względu na to, że ran zadanych Excaliburem nie można w pełni wyleczyć. Nie chcąc pozwolić mu umrzeć, Emma zabrała obie połówki Excalibura i użyła swojej magii, aby przywiązać duszę Haka do miecza. Mężczyzna zniknął i odrodził się w krypcie jako drugi Mroczny. Hak, kuszony przez ciemność, postanowił zemścić się na panu Goldzie. Dlatego też zamierzał rzucić nową klątwę, która przeniesie go do Storybrooke, aby mógł osiągnąć swój cel. Mroczny przygotowywał Mroczną Klątwę w restauracji Babci, poświęcając serce Merlina, gdyż Nimue - pierwsza Mroczna, która go szczerze kochała - istniała we wszystkich Mrocznych, w tym w Haku. Aby powstrzymać go, Emma dodała do klątwy łapacz snów z odebranymi wspomnieniami z Camelotu i Zaczarowanego Lasu, aby wszyscy zapomnieli o tym, że Hak kiedykolwiek został Mrocznym. Nowa klątwa objęła całe Camelot oraz Zaczarowany Las, przenosząc wszystkich do Storybrooke. Po trzeciej klątwie Ostatecznie ofiary Mrocznej Klątwy Haka wróciły do Zaczarowanego Lasu i Camelotu za pośrednictwem portalu stworzonego przez Zelenę. Razem z nimi wróciła także Wesoła Kompania Robin Hooda, która po śmierci swojego przywódcy postanowiła ponownie osiedlić się w lesie Sherwood. Przemieniony w dżina Aladyn, aby spełnić życzenie Dżasminy i odnaleźć zaginiony Agrabah, miał przenieść siebie i ją do zagubionego królestwa, lecz nieoczekiwanie trafili do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Tam rozpoczęli poszukiwania rodzimej krainy, lecz bezskutecznie. Któregoś dnia, podczas przeprawy przez morze, zostali zaatakowani przez krakena. Po odstraszeniu bestii spotkali kapitana Haka, który razem z całą załogą Nautilusa trafił do Zaczarowanego Lasu z powodu interwencji Gideona. Aby pirat mógł wrócić do Storybrooke, a Aladyn i Dżasmina mogli odzyskać Agrabah, wszyscy razem udali się na Wyspę Wisielca, chcąc zmusić Dżafara do pomocy w osiągnięciu tych celów. Ostatecznie jednak bohaterom udało się jedynie odzyskać utracone królestwo. W podzięce za pomoc Dżasmina podarowała Hakowi kilka cennych klejnotów z Agrabahu, z którymi pirat wrócił do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Zaoferował je Czarnobrodemu w zamian za magiczną fasolę, dzięki której mógłby wrócić do Emmy. Gdy ten odrzucił jego ofertę, Hak zaproponował, że odda mu Jolly Rogera, jeżeli pokona go w grze w karty. Po tym, jak Jones przegrał, zaprowadził zwycięzcę do portu i wyjawił mu, że statek znajduje się w Storybrooke, a jeśli chce odebrać nagrodę, musi oddać mu fasolę. Czarnobrody pochwalił jego zagranie, po czym wręczył mu magiczną roślinę. Nie zamierzał jednak czekać na jego powrót i wskoczył przez portal razem z nim. Ze względu na magię Gideona, uniemożliwiającą Hakowi powrót do domu, piraci trafili do Nibylandii. Miejsca W celu uzyskania szczegółowych informacji na temat lokalizacji, zobacz odpowiednią kategorię oraz tę stronę. Królestwa Zaczarowany Las jest podzielony na królestwa, podobnie jak Świat Bez Magii jest obecnie podzielony na kraje. Znane królestwa Zaczarowanego Lasu to: *Królestwo Aurory i Phillipa (poprzednio rządzone przez króla Stefana i Dziką Różę) *Królestwo Króla (rodzinne królestwo księcia Thomasa i Kopciuszka) *Królestwo Króla (rządzone przez nieznanego z imienia króla, do którego marynarki królewskiej dołączyli Liam i Killian) *Królestwo Księcia i Śnieżki (dawniej rządzone przez króla George'a) *Królestwo króla Midasa (rodzinne królestwo księżniczki Abigail) *Królestwo Lorda LeGume'a (rodzinne królestwo Gastona, zlokalizowane w pobliżu włości sir Maurice'a) *Nadmorskie Królestwo (rodzinne królestwo księcia Erica) *Północne Królestwo (rodzinne królestwo księżniczki Evy) *Królestwo Roszpunki (rządzone przez jej rodziców) *Królestwo króla Xaviera (rodzinne królestwo księcia Henry'ego i Cory) *Królestwo Złej Królowej (poprzednio rządzone przez króla Leopolda i królową Evę) Ponadto istnieją również inne lokalizacje: *Avonlea (miejsce położone w pobliżu zamku sir Maurice'a) *Frontland (region lub królestwo, w którym żyli Rumpelsztyk, Milah i Baelfire) *Longbourn (miasto portowe) *Mroczny zamek i otaczające go góry (dom Rumpelsztyka) *Wyspa Radości *Zakazana Twierdza i otaczające ją Zakazane Góry (dom Czarownicy) Postacie Mieszkańcy W celu uzyskania szczegółowych informacji na temat postaci z Zaczarowanego Lasu, zobacz odpowiednią kategorię oraz tę stronę. Goście Ciekawostki * Według twórców serialu, Edwarda Kitsisa i Adama Horowitza, przyroda i jej poszanowanie jest ważne w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Dlatego też szklana trumna została wykuta w kłodzie, Śnieżka miała kwiaty we włosach na swoim ślubie, a magiczna szafa została wykonana z pnia drzewa.Komentarz DVD Edwarda Kitsisa i Adama Horowitza do odcinka Pilot. * Dokładny rozmiar i zakres Zaczarowanego Lasu nie są znane. * W Zaczarowanym Lesie żyją ptaki i inne zwierzęta, które mogą komunikować się z ludźmi i rozumieją ich mowę. * W Zaczarowanym Lesie istnieją rzeki o nazwach Kitsis i Tigelaar. Zostały one nazwane na cześć twórców serialu, Edwarda Kitsisa i Liz Tigelaar ( ). * Walutą w Zaczarowanym Lesie są miedziaki, srebrniaki, złote monety, szylingi, pensy i dublony. * Do Zaczarowanego Lasu można się dostać za pośrednictwem kapelusza Szalonego Kapelusznika, portalu stworzonego przez magiczną fasolę, podróży do innego świata z Cieniem, statku z Arendelle oraz cofnięcia Mrocznej Klątwy. * W Zaczarowanym Lesie jest rozwinięte chrześcijaństwo. Istnieją kościoły, a także w wielu miejscach można dostrzec symbole krzyża, m.in. na tarczach rycerzy oraz grobach. W Zaczarowanym Lesie żyją także biskupi i wikariusze. * Mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu korzystają z kalendarza gregoriańskiego. * Zaczarowany Las znajduje się kilka dni drogi od Camelotu, jest oddzielony od Agrabahu przez pustynię, a od Arendelle i DunBroch przez morze.http://tvline.com/2015/09/13/once-upon-a-time-season-5-preview-emma-dark-hook-regina-zelena/ Przypisy }} en:Enchanted Forest ru:Зачарованный Лес fr:Forêt enchantée de:Märchenland pt-br:A Floresta Encantada es:Bosque Encantado it:Foresta Incantata Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Kraina Baśni *